dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EP11: Vegeta se sacrifica
Vegeta se sacrifica ¡Goku SSJ5! goku.voy a ir a ver ese lugar goku llego y goku evil lo noto goku.oye tu el ki que tienes parese malvado goku evil.si que lastima tu ki es el de un tipo bueno goku evil. oye que mundo tan debil es este eeeee goku.oye nose que viniste a hacer pero mejor largate goku evil. parese que estas muy confiado goku goku.co...co...como sabes mi nombreeeee goku evil. idiota te golpeaste en la cabeza yo sali con tigo en la misma nave yo me cai de la nave en el espasio goku evil .ami me criaron en un palneta llamado super saiyanes casi me muero pero cai en ese planeta goku evil. de ese planeta salen todos los ssj legendarios yo soy la leyenda del planeta goku. entonses asi como a mi mandaron a destruir la tierra a broly tambien lo enviaron a destruir la tierra goku evil. exacto yo se las mismas transformaciones que tu y te matare jajaja goku.jaja te confiaste goku evil.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kaioken x20 goku.jaja no creeras que eso me matara idiota te matare con la misma tecnica aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kaioken x20 goku evil. kame hame haaaa muere idiota goku .ja piensas que eso me matara lo contratacare goku evil. inposible no podras igual tienes mucho tienpo estamos a kilometros goku.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ssj 1 goku logra transformarse en super saiyajin lo lograra matar goku.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kkkkkaaa...mmmmeee...hhhhhaaa.mmmmeee..hhhhaaaa muereeee goku contraataca pero eso sera sufisiente para matarlo goku evil.lo are con una sola mano y te matare asi goku.eeee se chupo mi kame hame ha goku.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh esto me esta doliendo goku evil. jajaja que no me ivas a aniquilar yo te aniquilare goku.cllll ....cll...claro....qqq.quee ....nooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ssj 2 goku se combierte en super saiyajin 2 goku evil. ju ju asi no me mataras goku.queee aaa bueno si tu quieres aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ssj3 goku se transforma en super saiyan 3 goku evil. no me das miedo aunque alo mejor me fuerses a convertirme en un ssj 1 goku .pues conviertete idiota goku evil bueno tu lo pedistes aaa ssj1 goku evil se convirtio en ssj1 sera peligroso o no goku evil. oye goku agamos los dos la henki dama al mismo tiempon asi contra atcamos tu a mi y yo a ti si quieres o tienes otra transformacion atacame con la transformacion goku. jaja me gusta tu manera de pensar pero yo estoy debilitado que tal si yo te ago el kame hame ha a ti y tu te dejas que te impacte goku evil.ok as lo que quieras goku. ok kkaaaa a espera aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ssj4 goku se convirtio en super saiyayin 4 ay esperansas aun goku evil.dale esperemos a que esten listas goku. yaaaaa esta toma esto goku evil. yyyyaaa esta toma esto y muere goku.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuanto esfuerso voy a morir si me inpacta la pontensia que tiene es mas de la que yo tengo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa goku evil. no puede ser esto me inpactara aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voy a morir goku evil morira si o no goku evil. ese ataque me dolio y por eso pagaras agamoslo de nuevo goku.o no lo crei muerto esto no puede ser estoy mui debil para atcar tanto comopara defenderme igual lo intentare de nuevo goku evil .aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ssj4 goku evil. iso to do lo posible ya pero es indestructible es deasiado poderoso goku evil.henkidama lista aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah goku. aaaa he .. henki ... ki....dama ..... henki dama aaaaaaaaaaaa goku no me inpacto 1 mes despues los guerreros z rebibieron a goku con las esferas goku.el supremo kaiosama me ensenio la tecnica puedo haser cuantos super saiyajians pueda resistir goku .i voy a empezar por super saiyan 10 goku. aaaaaaaaa y mi transformacion final aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ssj 20 aaaaaaaaa isieron de nuevo la henki dama nueva mente i gano goku i la victoria otra vez para goku Galeria Freezer Sexta forma.jpg|Freezer sexta forma Freezer quinta forma.jpg|Freezer quinta forma Dragon Ball Gt BigBang Kamehameha.jpg|Kamehameha x 20 Vegeta ssj4 dai ni dankai by jeanpaul007-d3hit3f.png|Vegeta SSJ4 Vegeta died.jpg|Vegeta recibiendo el golpe de gracia Categoría:Capítulos